Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 020
"Quiz Quagmire: Part 2", known as "A Difficult Question!? Attack Duel Quiz!!" in the Japanese version, is the twentieth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on August 24, 2014 and in Australia on November 15, 2015. Nicktoons aired on October 16, 2016. It became available with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on November 22, 2016. Summary Nico Smiley recaps the previous episode. In order to enter the Arc League Championship, Yuya challenged the quiz master Pierre L'Supérieure of Clarity Prep School. During the duel, Action Card effects are determined based on the answer to a question asked. Yuya hasn't been able to answer a single question, and is feeling the pressure. Nico then says that another person is feeling the pressure. Meanwhile, Gong is meditating under a waterfall, wearing a "Fudo" cloth, and suddenly shouts that he's missing something. The duel continues from when Pierre played the "Quiz Quest - Extra Stage" Action Card. The field transforms, and Yuya soon finds himself rolling down a railway track on a wagon. Pierre is moving along an adjacent track, and taunts Yuya again, to which he sulks. While Clarity Prep's MC sings praises for Pierre, the quiz master tells Yuya that each of them will be passing through five Action Trap Cards. Yuya realizes that it means he'll be answering more questions, which Pierre confirms. Pierre tells Yuya to have a "wonderful quiz journey" just before the two tracks diverge. The gradient falls sharply, causing Yuya's wagon to speed up. Yuya then sees that he's about to crash into an Action Card, a huge one as his supporters Allie, Frederick and Tate note. Yuya's first Action Card presents him with a duel question, which Yuya starts to get confident about. Tate knows that Yuya is a duel expert, and Frederick agrees. However, the question is a "spot-the-difference" between two "Raigeki Break" cards. Yuya can't tell the difference, and fails to answer within the five-second time limit, so he takes another 100 damage. Pierre's first Action Card question asks him how many teeth "Pot of Greed" has, and he gets this one correct, gaining 100 Life Points. Before Yuya can start his turn, he rams into another Action Card and is told to answer this question: "How many people are being blown away in Heavy Storm?" Yuya gives an answer within the time limit, but it's the wrong one, so he takes damage again. Allie sighs, saying that Yuya isn't supposed to be making Frederick and Tate laugh. But Yuya gets the next three questions wrong, and is tickled, then thrown into mud, then frozen solid, as his Life Points fall to 300. His three supporters sigh. Meanwhile, Pierre gets all five of his Action Card questions correct, and his Life Points now read 6300. Pierre engages his audience again as "Quiz Quest - Extra Stage" expires, returning the Action Field back to "Quiz Quest". Yuya is still frozen solid; his supporters notice what has happened. Pierre claims that him winning this duel is "the correct answer", which his audience agrees with; at this point, Yuya thaws out and ends up sneezing. This causes the audience to laugh. When Yuya's supporters point that out, he smiles and thanks the audience. However, Pierre then notices that "a loser like Yuya" is stealing attention from him. Yuya, now determined, declares the beginning of his performance, by playing the Spell Card "Performapal Recasting" to shuffle five "Performapal" monsters back to his deck and draw six cards. He draws the Pendulum Monsters that he needed, and sets the Pendulum Scales with "Stargazer Magician" and "Timegazer Magician". Then, he Pendulum Summons "Performapal Whip Snake", "Performapal Lizardraw" and "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon". The MC witnesses a Pendulum Summon for the very first time, but Pierre brushes it off. Frederick and Tate know that "Quiz Monkey" and "Not So Fast!" are still on the field, and Allie knows that Yuya would fail to answer "Quiz Monkey's" question whatever happens. But then Tate remembers that "Not So Fast!" can only be activated once per Battle Phase, and because Yuya now has three monsters, he would be able to destroy Pierre's two monsters regardless. "Performapal Whip Snake" attacks "Quiz Monkey". Yuya answers "Quiz Monkey's" question with zero. Pierre responds with "Quiz Sphinx's" effect, which simply asks for the highest-Level monster on the field. But because the correct answer returns a negative effect that would cost Yuya the duel, Yuya has to answer the question incorrectly, which in turn ends the Battle Phase, meaning that Yuya once again returned the wrong answer to "Quiz Monkey". Pierre uses "Quiz Monkey's" effect to destroy "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" and absorb its ATK and DEF. Yuya then states that Pendulum Monsters, when destroyed, go to the Extra Deck. Then, because a monster Yuya controls was destroyed, "Performapal Lizardraw" lets Yuya draw two cards (one for each "Performapal" he controls). He sets three cards, including the two he just drew, and declares the end of his turn. At that moment, Yuya sees a 5000 block and aims for it. Pierre knows that Yuya is aiming for Action Cards because he has no cards in hand. With that, Pierre's turn begins, and he goes straight into battle. "Quiz Monkey" attacks "Performapal Whip Snake". Yuya responds by activating his face-down "Last Minute Cancel" to switch his two monsters to Defense Position. "Performapal Whip Snake" is destroyed, causing Yuya to miss his 5000 block and fall. At that point, "Last Minute Cancel's" other effect bounces "Performapal Whip Snake" back to Yuya's hand instead of sending it to the Graveyard. "Quiz Sphinx" then bounces "Performapal Lizardraw" back similarly. Pierre takes his chance to activate the Quick-Play Spell "Double It!!", doubling "Quiz Sphinx's" ATK since it has just attacked, and allowing it to attack a second time. Tate realizes that Yuya will be facing a direct attack. Just as Quiz Sphinx's second attack is declared, Yuya continues to aim for the 5000 block. Pierre senses desperation coming from Yuya, as he's willing to answer a very difficult question that could either win or lose 5000 Life Points. But when the question revealed is a math question, Frederick panics. The question asks to prove Fermat's Last Theorem. Yuya's supporters are stumped. Pierre, however, claims that the question is easy for him. With only a five-second time limit to answer, Yuya decides to pass on the question, much to Allie, Frederick and Tate's shock. Pierre knows that it means Yuya will take 5000 damage and lose, and prepares to bring the duel to a close. However, Yuya activates his second face-down: "Performapal Reborn Force". During the turn a "Performapal" monster Yuya controls is destroyed, Yuya can deflect one attempt at card effect damage on his Life Points, back to his opponent. This therefore brings Pierre's Life Points down to 1300. Because "Performapal Reborn Force" was activated during the Battle Phase, "Quiz Sphinx's" attack is cut short, and the Battle Phase ends. While Yuya's supporters cheer, the rest of the audience chant their disbelief in unison. Pierre is shocked that Yuya was able to take advantage of a wrong answer. Yuya simply states that the correct answer doesn't always lead to the correct course of action, because they are having a duel, not a quiz. Pierre is angry at Yuya for stating the obvious; nevertheless, he sets two cards and ends his turn. On Yuya's next turn, he swings into action. He performs a Pendulum Summon of the "Performapals" and "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" that were bounced back, as well as the "Performapal Hip Hippo" that he just drew. At this moment, Pierre activates his "Final Question" Trap, which simply asks Yuya for how many monsters that will be on the field at the start of the Battle Phase. Frederick sighs that another question is being asked. Nevertheless, Yuya confidently declares six. In response, Pierre activates his other trap, "Card Chute". This increases "Quiz Sphinx's" ATK by the current ATK of "Quiz Monkey", then returns "Quiz Monkey" to the hand. Thus, Yuya answered the "Final Question" incorrectly, and his monsters are destroyed just as his Battle Phase begins. Pierre laughs maniacally, claiming that he now has the advantage. Yuya interrupts him, asking who will win this duel. Pierre is still confident that he will. Yuya tells Pierre to watch the smoke clear. When it does, Pierre is not only shocked, but outraged to see that "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" is still standing. Yuya explains that he had activated his final face-down, "Performapal Curtain Call", which spared "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" from destruction, and also raised its ATK by 600 for each "Performapal" that was destroyed. With that, "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" attacks "Quiz Sphinx". Pierre attempts to use "Quiz Sphinx's" effect, but due to "Performapal Curtain Call", Pierre cannot activate any card effects until the end of the turn, including "Not So Fast!" Then, when "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" attacks, the Battle Damage it deals is doubled, meaning that Pierre takes 1600 damage and loses the duel. The Action Field disappears, and Pierre is shocked that he got Yuya's question wrong. Nico congratulates Yuya on his latest victory and how he did it. Clarity Prep's MC agrees, stating that the duel made him remember how duelling should be played. Pierre is still disheartened at his defeat, but receives an encore from the audience as well as Yuya's supporters. In some other place, Sora wins yet another Action Duel, this time played on a chess field. At the Leo Corporation, Declan receives a call informing him of an anomaly in Fusion Summon activity. Declan knows that Sora has also been winning duels recently. Featured Duels Yuya Sakaki vs. Pierre L'Supérieure Duel continues from the previous episode. Turn 4: Yuya Pierre has just found and activated the Action Card "Quiz Quest - Extra Stage". Both Yuya and Pierre must answer five "Quiz" Action Trap Cards. If they answer a question correctly, they gain 100 Life Points, but if they answer incorrectly, they lose 100 Life Points. The first "Quiz" question Yuya finds depicts two "Raigeki Break" cards, one with two fingers held up on the hand, another with only a single finger, and Yuya must say which is the correct one. Yuya is given five seconds to answer, but he fails to do so, so he takes 100 damage (The correct answer being the one with one finger held up.) (Yuya 800 → 700) The second "Quiz" question Yuya finds is "How many people are being blown away in "Heavy Storm". He answers "two," but the answer is three, so he takes 100 damage. (Yuya 700 → 600) Yuya is shown to get all three remaining questions wrong. (Yuya 600 → 500 → 400 → 300) One of Pierre's questions is "How many teeth does "Pot of Greed" have?" He answers correctly (20 teeth), so he gains 100 Life Points. (Pierre 5800 → 5900) Pierre answers all four remaining questions correctly. (Pierre 5900 → 6000 → 6100 → 6200 → 6300) The effect of "Extra Stage" ends and they return to the Duel Field. Yuya activates "Performapal Recasting", shuffling any number of "Performapal" monsters from his hand into his Deck, and then drawing the same number of cards plus one. He returns "Performapal Hip Hippo", "Performapal Sword Fish", "Performapal Skeeter Skimmer", "Performapal Spikeagle", and "Performapal Stamp Turtle" to his Deck and he draws "Last Minute Cancel", "Performapal Whip Snake", "Performapal Lizardraw", "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon", "Stargazer Magician", and "Timegazer Magician". Yuya activates "Stargazer Magician" ( 1) and "Timegazer Magician" ( 8) in his Pendulum Zones. Yuya Pendulum Summons "Performapal Whip Snake" (1700/900), "Performapal Lizardraw" (1200/600) and "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" (2500/2000), all in Attack Position. "Whip Snake" attacks "Quiz Monkey". Pierre activates the effect of "Quiz Monkey," forcing Yuya to answer the number of "Quiz" monsters that will be on the field at the end of the Battle Phase. If Yuya answers correctly, he'll gain 1000 Life Points, but if he answers incorrectly, "Quiz Monkey" will be Special Summoned from the Graveyard if it is destroyed and Pierre can then, regardless of whether it was Special Summoned or not, he can destroy one of Yuya's monsters and "Quiz Monkey's" ATK and DEF will then become equal to that of the destroyed monster. Yuya answers "zero." Pierre then activates the effect of "Quiz Sphinx". Yuya is asked which monster on the field has the highest Level. If he answers correctly, that monster is destroyed and the controller takes damage equal to its ATK. If he answers incorrectly, the Battle Phase will be ended. As answering correctly (which would be the Level 7 "Odd-Eyes with 2500 ATK) would cause Yuya to lose, he answers "Quiz Monkey," (Level 1) and the Battle Phase ends. Since he answered "Quiz Monkey's" question incorrectly, Eita destroys "Odd-Eyes." ("Quiz Monkey": 1500/1000 → 2500/2000) Yuya activates the effect of "Performapal Lizardraw"; since a monster he controlled was destroyed, he can draw a card for each "Peformapal" monster he controls, so he draws 2 cards. Yuya Sets 3 cards. Turn 5: Pierre Pierre draws. Pierre attacks "Whip Snake" with "Quiz Monkey." Yuya activates the Trap Card "Last Minute Cancel", switching all monsters he controls into Defense Position and this turn, if any "Performapal" monsters he controls are destroyed, they are returned to his hand instead. "Quiz Monkey's" attack continues and "Whip Snake" is destroyed and returns to Yuya's hand. "Quiz Sphinx" attacks and destroys "Lizardraw," which is also returned to Yuya's hand. Pierre activates the Quick-Play Spell Card "Double It!!", doubling the ATK of a "Quiz" monster that destroyed a Defense Position monster by battle and allow it to attack again. ("Quiz Sphinx": 1000 → 2000 ATK) "Quiz Sphinx" attacks Yuya directly, but Yuya finds and activates the Action Trap "Quiz Action - Math for 5000". He must prove Fermat's Last Theorem (in the dub, Yuya must identify the first 100 digits in the number pi). If he does, he will gain 5000 Life Points, but if he doesn't, he'll take 5000 damage. Yuya deliberately answers incorrectly (or rather, deliberately chose the card in the first place with the knowledge that he couldn't answer), so he takes 5000 damage. Yuya activates the Trap Card "Performapal Reborn Force". If he would take effect damage during the turn a "Performapal" monster was destroyed, he can inflict that damage to his opponent instead. (Pierre 6300 → 1300) The second effect of "Reborn Force" ends the Battle Phase since it was activated during the Battle Phase. Pierre Sets 2 cards. The effect of "Double It!!" ends and the ATK of "Quiz Sphinx" returns to normal. ("Quiz Sphinx": 2000 → 1000 ATK) Turn 6: Yuya Yuya draws. Yuya Pendulum Summons "Performapal Hip Hippo" (800/800), "Performapal Whip Snake," and "Performapal Lizardraw," from his hand and "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" from his Extra Deck. Pierre activates the Trap Card "Final Question", forcing Yuya to guess how many monsters will be on the field at the start of the Battle Phase. If he guess correctly, all of Pierre's monsters will be destroyed, but if he guesses incorrectly, all of Yuya's monsters will be destroyed. Yuya guesses "six," but Pierre activates the Trap Card "Card Chute", allowing him to increase the ATK of a monster he controls by that of a Level 4 or lower "Quiz" monster and then return the latter monster to his hand. "Quiz Sphinx" gains ATK equal to that of "Quiz Monkey" ("Quiz Sphinx": 1000 → 3500 ATK) and "Quiz Monkey" returns to Pierre's hand. Since Yuya answered incorrectly, all of his monsters are destroyed. Yuya activates the Trap Card "Performapal Curtain Call"; this turn, a monster he controls cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects, and it gains 600 ATK for each "Performapal" monster that is destroyed during this turn. He selects "Odd-Eyes," and all of his other monsters are destroyed. ("Odd-Eyes": 2500 → 4300 ATK) "Odd-Eyes" attacks, and Pierre attempts to activate the effect of "Quiz Sphinx", but the effect of "Curtain Call" negates it. "Quiz Sphinx" is destroyed, and the effect of "Odd-Eyes" doubles the battle damage since "Quiz Sphinx" is Level 5 or higher. (Pierre 1300 → 0) Sora Perse vs. Unknown Duelist Duel is shown from an unspecified turn. Sora's opponent has 800 Life Points. Opponent's Life Points are damaged through unknown means (Opponent 800 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. In other languages Cast